


Vow

by jajafilm



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Choice, Duty, Episode: s08e06 The Iron Throne, Love, Night Watch, Oaths & Vows, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: How Jon Snow take an oath of the Night Watch.





	Vow

# Vow

_“Night gathers, and now my watch begins,”_ said Jon, kneeling at the weirwood tree.

_“It shall not end until my death,”_ he said at a time when he had no idea that his companions would kill him, only to rise from the dead, called by the Lord of Light.

_“I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post?”_ he swore, yet he became The King of the North and the lover of Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons, and Breaker of Chains.

But he remembered: _“I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men.”_ That's why he invited the wildlings to his territory. He fought and he put his life in chance, to preserve Life.

_“I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come,"_ sealed his promise. He by his soul and body became a black crow. He became a sword in the chilly wilderness of death, pain, and anger. The protector of the earth against all dangers, even if the greatest didn't go from the hand of the Night King, but from the dear person.

It was as Master Aemon and later Tyrion Lannister said, he had to choose between love and duty. The problem was that he had already chosen… long ago.


End file.
